


Faeries Stole My Cum Teaser

by sybildenny



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magical Time Loss, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybildenny/pseuds/sybildenny
Summary: Don’t accept drinks. Don’t eat their food. Never, under any circumstances, swallow their cum.It was a rule Thomas might not have followed even if he’d known what he was in for.A short preview of one of my current projects.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Faeries Stole My Cum Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Faeries Stole My Cum is a modern precursor to the ballad of Tam Lin. In it, a man named Thomas finds himself trapped in the world of the fae after a night of revelry at a Halloween party. 
> 
> This was my style test before plot development to expire not with character dynamics and personalities.

Thomas wasn’t planning to spend his Thursday night in the middle of a forest, but somehow here he was.

The dick in his mouth, at least, was as much as anyone could expect from him. Usually this was more of a late Saturday night activity, but he was never one to take opportunities like this for granted. When the hot barista from your favorite coffee shop invites you out, you find a way to clear your schedule.

Fallen leaves crinkled beneath his knees in the moonlit clearing. He was grateful for the layer of thin, natural cushioning while he worked diligently to ensure his date never forgot his name. Fingers tangled in his already messy hair as he brought his lips to the base of his companion’s cock. The light groan his skill elicited was as sweet as he imagined it would sound.

His name was Robin. He was a little over six feet tall, with golden curls and the sort of body you can only get with a gym membership. The cologne he wore to work made it clear he took the job at the coffee shop more to prove something to wealthy parents than out of necessity.

Which made exactly the kind of bad decision Thomas was inclined to make.

“I’m— ah —regretting not talking to you sooner.”

A small moan escaped Thomas’s lips as he took the tip of Robin’s dick between them, causing the fist in her hair to tighten. The cool metal of the Rolex watch on Robin’s wrist pressed into his temple.

“You’ll find some way to make up for it,” Thomas murmured as he trailed his lips down Robin’s shaft. 

Weeks of trying to drum up the perfect way to feel out Robin’s interest were rendered pointless when the man approached his table that afternoon. Now, hours later, Thomas was about to either disappear under mysterious circumstances or have the night of his life.

His own erection sat heavy with blood in the leg of his pants, bound tightly to his inner thigh. He regretted choosing jeans so snug, if only because his dick was already beginning to leak into the denim. Any small adjustment of his position made his breathing hitch. 

With the light of the moon behind him turning every stray hair into a delicate silver wreath, Robin looked almost godlike from where Thomas knelt. The odd opalescent sheen his skin took on in the darkness added to the effect. Thomas looked away, suddenly filled with an eerie sense of dread.

He tried to tell himself it was just the thrill of fucking in a space that left him so vulnerable.

Robin drew his cock from Thomas’s lips before he could finish his work. He gave a playfully dissatisfied grunt and sat back on his heels, watching Robin expectantly. Whatever he thought he saw earlier was gone now.

“Do you want me to cum in your mouth?”

“Of course I do.” 

He began to move forward, but Robin stopped him.

“Not yet,” he tutted breathlessly. “You have to ask nicely.”

Thomas rolled his eyes with a smile. The teasing was cute, but a clock was counting down to when his throbbing dick would reach critical mass. 

“May I please,” he shuffled forward on his knees, inching toward his destiny, “drink your cum?”

Robin thoughtfully dragged his dick against Thomas’s waiting lips. A strand of precum clung to his lower lip as he looked up him.

“And you’ll give me something in return?”

“Anything.”

The way he looked at him, you would think Thomas had just proposed. 

With a grin, he plunged his erection into Thomas’s waiting mouth. The taste of his cum caught Thomas off guard. He’d sucked more than a few dicks in his time, but this was a first.

When someone lives off of so many cans of ravioli that they probably have scurvy, their cum has a distinct flavor. Robin didn’t taste normal, but he was also lacking the distinct mind-numbing bitterness of a man who consumed nothing but steak and protein powder.

It was almost herbal, burning at the back of his throat the way the first shot of the night would. There was something almost inhuman about it. If someone asked him to describe it, he might tell them it was like sucking off a rosemary bush.

Any suspicion he had, however, was quickly forgotten when the leg of his pants grew sticky with a familiar warmth.

* * *

  
He woke up in his apartment bedroom a few days later.

At first he had no idea that any stretch of time had passed. He had no reason to suspect anything unusual happened until he saw the number of texts his coworkers had sent him. If it wasn’t for the two days he had off work, he probably would have lost his job.

The morning was spent responding to everyone with some variation if ‘hey! Sorry about yesterday, something happened that was beyond my control.’ Hopefully the responses would take long enough that he had time to figure out what that something was. Or at least concoct a believable lie.

In truth, he had no idea where the time had gone. The evening had ended with Robin walking him home after going another round together. They kissed each other goodnight before he trudged up his apartment’s steps, so tired that he hadn’t even bothered to change before crawling into bed in his cum-stained clothes.

Clothing that he was still wearing. Which still had faint wet spots in some areas.

It couldn’t have been three days ago. That made no sense. If he’d blacked out for three days, surely he would have changed clothes. And he, regrettably, knew what three-day-old cum stains looked like. His clothes even still smelled faintly of Robin.

Panicking, he searched through his contacts for the number Robin had entered into his phone whenever it was they were together. 

“Did you miss me already?” The voice on the other end of the phone answered almost immediately. He would have been into the smug cockiness if he wasn’t so disoriented.

“N— well maybe, but that’s not why I’m calling it. When did we see each other last?”

“You mean our date last night?”

Date. He held back a smile.

“So it was last night then?”

“Of course, why—”

“—but I’ve got three days worth of mail piled up.”

“Oh.”

Robin’s tone shifted. What had been coy and flirty now sounded laced with concern.

“What? What’s happened?”

The other end of the line was silent for so long that Thomas had to check to make sure he hadn’t accidentally hung up.

“Let’s meet for coffee,” his once again cheerful voice answered after a moment. “Are you free this afternoon?”

“I-I get out of work at 5, but—”

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk about it later today.”

With a quick goodbye, he hung up before Thomas could press further.

With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and headed toward the shower. He had no idea what was happening, but washing the dried cum off his body would at least help him feel a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow my twitter for more project updates @cumkills


End file.
